warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Splashberry
Splashberry is a dark brown-furred she-cat with white forepaws, a white right ear, and dark hazel eyes. Personality Splashberry is a confident and open-minded she-cat. She doesn't really care what others think to the point if you called her ugly to her face, she wouldn't really care. In fact, she'll probably thank you for your opinion and go on her way. Splashberry can be considered a bit obnoxious, annoying and even overbearing at times. She likes jokes and finds even the stupidest funny if she gets it and even if she doesn't on occasion. Her definition of perfect is basically the opposite of it. She prefers those who admit they have flaws and live with them. Splashberry has little respect for those who act prim and proper or who act like they don't have flaws and that she's the one full with them. Splashberry is a good listener and she will try to help, even if she doesn't really understand the situation. The least she'll do is make you feel better. Her laugh is kind of loud and 'hefty' for a she-cat when she is really laughing a good, hard laugh (mostly when something makes her laugh that surprised her in the way it did). Her laugh can be quieter and it is when she likes something, she will have a reasonable-leveled laugh but it still isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever heard in the opinion of most. Her comfort place, even though it may be a bit morbid, is her mother's grave. She does miss her mother dearly but talking to her makes her feel better. Splashberry can often be found alone there, talking to her like she was having a one-sided conversation. History When Splashberry was a kit, she acted a bit different. It caused most of the other kits to stay away from her, even if it was just a unconscious thing. She felt bad about herself, especially when her brother, Bramblekit Timberkit, kept telling her she was messing up. This lowered her confidence and it seeped in much into her apprenticeship. She tried the whole 'prim thing' with her brother and father on her back. She found herself unhappy with life and her training and self-esteem suffered greatly. Her mother, Blossomberry, died when Splashberry was still young. Her father, Branchclaw, took his mate's death hard. She was the only thing keeping him from being as cold and closed off. Blossomberry was his light and now that she was dead, Branchclaw acted much colder to his kits, putting surrealistic unrealistic expectations on her and her brother. This contributed to her stress and depressed mood. Blossomberry used to tell her just to be herself when she was still alive and she was the main source of love Splashberry felt. Without her, she felt lost like her mother was never even then. Splashberry missed her a lot. Blossomberry's voice started to come back to her in her low moments, giving her the tools to climb out of her hole. She started to get more confident with herself and act more and more quirky, despite her father and brother's wishes. She started to talk less to her brother and father and spent more time talking to her mother, feeling comfort by it even with her dead. She stopped caring what others thought and she felt so much freer. Look at personality.